Grading: 2012 Atlantic Hurricane Season
Note Okay, so I was inspired to do this when I saw AGirlCalledKeranique make a 2005 Atlantic Grading Season. I thought it was a really good idea, so I decided to do one =D. I picked the 2012 Atlantic Hurricane Season, because I felt like it was significant enough to do it. Naming For those who don't know, here were the names that were used for this season. Alberto Beryl Chris Debby Ernesto Florence Gordon Helene Isaac Joyce Kirk Leslie Michael Nadine Oscar Patty Rafael Sandy Tony The list also had Valerie and William, but neither were used. Tropical Storm ALBERTO Formed: May 19 Dissipated: May 22 Winds/Pressure: 60/995 Grade: C Comment: Alberto was an early season Tropical Storm that formed off of NC/Virginia. It managed to reach 60 MPH, despite it only being May. However, compared to its 2006 cousin, it was 10 MPH Weaker, and did not make landfall. However for Alberto's strength and earliness in the season, I will give it a C. Tropical Storm BERYL Formed: May 26 Dissipated: May 30 Winds/Pressure: 70/992 Grade: B Comment: Like Alberto, Beryl formed in the month of May. Beryl made a 70 MPH landfall on Florida, despite being only May. Compared to its 2006 cousin, Beryl was much better in all aspects. This deserves Beryl a B. Hurricane CHRIS Formed: June 18 Dissipated: June 22 Winds/Pressure: 85/974 Grade: B Comment: While Chris did no damage as it remained at sea its whole life, it was better compared to its 2006 cousin, which was only a Tropical Storm with a landfall in the Caribbean as a Tropical Depression. Chris also had a rather low pressure for a system with its intensity at 974. Due to its strong strength early in the season and its low pressure, I will give it a B. Tropical Storm DEBBY Formed: June 23 Dissipated: June 27 Winds/Pressure: 65/990 Grade: B Comment: Debby would have been given a C if it hadn't caused $210 million in damages and 10 deaths in Florida. It was also much better than its 2006 cousin. Hurricane ERNESTO Formed: August 1 Dissipated: August 10 Winds/Pressure: 100/973 Grade: C Comment: Even though it did make landfall, and was stronger than its 2006 cousin, it really didn't do that much in damage compared to its 2006 cousin. This is why it has been given a C. Tropical Storm FLORENCE Formed: August 3 Dissipated: August 6 Winds/Pressure: 60/1002 Grade: D Comment: Florence was weaker compared to its 2006 cousin, and it did no damages. It also had a rather high pressure for its intensity, and it was only a Tropical Storm for around 2 of its 4 days. This makes me give an D for Florence, it wasnt an F because it wasnt the worst... Hurricane GORDON Formed: August 15 Dissipated: August 20 Winds/Pressure: 110/965 Grade: B Comment: Gordon would have been an A if it had strengthened into a Major. It was a tiny bit weaker to its 2006 cousin. It also did minimal damages to the Azores as a Category 1 Hurricane. Tropical Storm HELENE Formed: August 9 Dissipated: August 18 Winds/Pressure: 45/1004 Grade: F Comment: Helene almost dissipated, and didn't become named until a day before it dissipated! All it did was bring flooding to Mexico. If Florence was a disgrace, I have no clue what would Helene be to its 2006 cousin. Helene was by far the worst storm of this season. It was just weak overall. Helene the failicia. Hurricane ISAAC Tropical Storm JOYCE Hurricane KIRK Hurricane LESLIE Major Hurricane MICHAEL Hurricane NADINE Tropical Storm OSCAR Tropical Storm PATTY Hurricane Rafael Major Hurricane SANDY Tropical Storm TONY Category:Season Grading Category:Season Gradings